


Winning

by Longpig



Series: Whidbey Changeling Drabbles [1]
Category: Changeling: the Dreaming, Webercon Whidbey Island Changeling Game
Genre: Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: Cillian plays the long game.
Relationships: Cillian mac Cathain & Lugh Lambert mac Cathain
Series: Whidbey Changeling Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653808
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whidbey Changeling Alphabet Drabbles Series 1





	Winning

A skinny, long-limbed boy with an unruly mop of silvery curls stood in the Count’s drawing room, waves of glamour still rolling off him. The young man looked completely different from the child he remembered, but there could be no doubt. How could a man fail to recognize his own? He held his arms wide, smiling warmly; Lugh came to him without hesitation. 

Cillian had always expected the day would come, sooner or later, when he would recover what was rightfully his; but the inevitability didn’t lessen the sweetness of the moment.

“There he is,” he murmured. _“There’s my boy.”_


End file.
